


wedding jitters

by Khismer



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Thoughts on weddings, Weddings, it's different mcs there's no pining over the same mc, saeran choi week, technically follows 'an act of kindness' but can be read as a standalone thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khismer/pseuds/Khismer
Summary: Seven is getting married. Saeran finds it insufferable.





	wedding jitters

Saeyoung has been emotional all morning. 

Saeran relates, but he finds he’s going through a different set of emotions altogether; currently, he’s settled on exasperation. 

His brother is pacing up and down the hallway with such fervor that Saeran thinks he might wear holes in his shoes. 

At first, Saeran had tried to reason with him, convince him that everything was going to be fine, but nothing seemed to get through to him, so he figured he’d let Saeyoung wear himself out. A few minutes of walking back and forth and muttering and then Saeyoung is good, right? 

Saeyoung’s pacing brings him nearer, and Saeran catches a brief snippet of his muttering. 

“...and what if I smile funny and then that’s the picture we have of our wedding, me looking weird and her looking gorgeous up there, and--”

And this way, Saeran doesn’t have to put so much effort into not rolling his eyes when his brother can see. 

He  _ hadn’t _ figured on the officiant poking their head through the doorway and saying, “we’re ready when you are,” while his brother is still in the midst of his worrying. 

Saeyoung whirls to face Saeran . “How do I look?”

“Like you’ve spend the last half hour panicking over whether your wedding is going to be perfect.” Saeyoung’s eyes widen, and Saeran sighs and steps forward, placing a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “You’re fine. Go.”

And then, when Saeyoung still looks nervous, Saeran  _ does _ roll his eyes and adds, “I’ll make sure the procession is perfect.”

His brother offers him a shaky but sincere smile, and then he’s gone, following the officiant to take his place at the altar.

Saeran can’t help but let out a sigh of relief when Saeyoung disappears from view, and he rubs at the space between his eyebrows as he makes his way back to where the rest of the procession is waiting. 

For months, it seems, Saeyoung has talked of nothing but this. Certainly for the last few  _ weeks _ , he’s had wedding planning at the forefront of his mind. It’s gotten so bad that, Saeran started having  _ dreams  _ about that red-and-yellow-tulle-decorated reception hall his brother kept describing. 

But, he reminds himself, after today, it’ll be over, and he won’t have to deal with any more fretting over whether all those star cut-outs would be ready in time. 

He rounds the corner, and is pleased to see that the bridesmaids and the groomsmen are standing at the ready, waiting for their cue to enter. Those he recognizes -- Jumin, Zen, Jaehee, and Yoosung, and Vanderwood, who looks distinctly disgruntled -- offer their own, quick greetings before returning their attention to the doors before them **.**

And then there’s Sun-hwa. 

She seems at ease in the lavender dress she picked out with Misun, and she's smiling as she approaches and asks, “how’s Seven doing?”

“He’s sweating bullets,” Saeran says flatly. 

“ _ Is _ he?” She clicks her tongue wryly. “Poor thing. Misun was  _ just _ telling me how easy and stress-free all of this has been, and how nice it is to sit back and know he had a handle on it. He seemed to like being in charge, at least when I saw it. Was it too much pressure?”

Saeran considers this. “No,” he decides. “I think he'd be nervous no matter what, but it would be worse if he’d been less hands-on. Figuring out themes and catering companies helped him feel like everything was accounted for and under control. He’s just worried something will go wrong.” Saeran rolls his eyes again and adds, “he’s worried  _ he’ll  _ do something wrong.”

The music starts up, and the doors open. The first groomsman-and-bridesmaid pair starts up the aisle. Saeran takes his place behind everyone, standing beside Sun-hwa. 

Moving gives him a better view. Even at this distance, he can see that Saeyoung is neatly vibrating with energy. 

“Oh, he really  _ is  _ nervous,” Sun-hwa murmurs. 

Saeran scoffs. 

“What?” she asks. 

“He’s worked himself up over nothing,” he grumbles. “Everything’s planned, it all went fine at the rehearsal--” Except for the tears. Oh, god, are there going to be more tears? “--there’s no reason for him to be so…  _ panicked. _ It’s ridiculous.”

“Hey, come on,” Sun-hwa chides gently. “Put yourself in his shoes. Imagine standing up there, knowing that in a few minutes, the person you love will come walking down the aisle and you’ll spend the rest of your lives together. Isn’t that reason enough to be nervous?” When he does not relent, she elbows him. “C’mon, think about it.”

Saeran’s scowl deepens, but he does as she asks and tries to visualize it. Waiting to catch sight of the one he loves, knowing they’ll spend the rest of their lives together? Well, obviously the only person he’d wait to see would be--

He stares at her. The wheels in his head  turn. He opens his mouth. 

But Zen and Jaehee walk through the doors and that means it's their turn to follow; the maid of honor entering at the side of the thoughtful-looking best man. 

He’s still thinking as they make their way up to the altar, still thinking as Misun’s niece scatters flower petals all along the aisle, still thinking as the music changes and Saeyoung’s face lights up. 

It must be obvious from his expression, because when he catches Sun-hwa’s eye, her own eyes widen, and the tips of her ears go red. 

When Misun enters, glowing with happiness in her wedding dress, there’s no more time to think about it now. 

But it’s alright. He might just have the rest of his life to keep thinking that thought. 

(And he’s right, it turns out; they cry even more than they did at the rehearsal.)

**Author's Note:**

> for day four of saeran choi week, 'weddings.'


End file.
